truth or dare and other games
by mkrayearth
Summary: the three magic knights are playing truth or dare when ascot ferio and lantis join in and have a fun time playing matchmaker!^.~


Hey this is another authors note and this is supposed to be a humor romance of truth or dare! Well just read and find out..  
  
Truth or dare? The three girls are at a sleepover well in Cephiro and start to play truth or dare Umi:ok Hikaru I dare you to sing the dual theme song!  
  
Hikaru: that's it? And I don't know the song any way so pick another!  
  
Umi:ok ok.but no chickening out or any excuses this time and you have to sing it!  
  
So how bout you sing hmm.ah! The sailor moon theme song!  
  
Hikaru:ok here goes! Fighting evil by moonlight winning love by daylight, with the sailor Scouts to help fight she is the one named sailor moon she will never turn her back on a Friend she is always there to depend she is the one on who we can defend she is the one Named sailor moo. (Just then there was a knock on the door making Umi and Fuu jump)  
  
Voice outside the door: um hello? Hika Umi Fuu are you alright because well I  
  
Heard.singing then a scream.  
  
Hikaru:ok its only Ferio come on in!  
  
(Door suddenly opened to reveal Ferio, Ascot and Lantis all standing eagerly at the door to see what's going on)  
  
Umi: why don't you guys join us were playing truth or dare!  
  
Fuu &Hikaru: Ya!  
  
All three boys: um.well ok  
  
3g = 3 girls: Great!  
  
Umi: ok it was my turn to go before you three interrupted and I asked Hikaru so it's her turn  
  
Hikaru:ok well lets see hmm.Ascot! Truth or dare?  
  
Ascot: um-well-uh t-truth  
  
Hikaru: *with evil grin* who do you like and if she is here tell her! Hikaru winks at Umi, which Umi didn't have, the sliest bit why though.  
  
Ascot: W-WHAT?!? I mean uh-um Umi I-I-l-love-y-you.*turns as red as an apple*  
  
Umi: eh. Hehe.*starts to blush* thanks ascot.  
  
Hikaru: Wait! I'm not done with the whole truth question! I was going to say before lover boy got into it over here! *Ascot turns even redder* you have to kiss the one you love! See now you may proceed *winks at ascot* lover boy!  
  
Everyone stares at Hikaru for the question but then all eyes went to ascot and Umi.  
  
Ascot moved over to Umi and planted a small kiss on Umi's lips, which immediately turned more passionate. Seconds went by and the two parted the kiss the both turned red and blushed! Every one stared at the two who just sat there and said what?  
  
Ascot: *still blushing* now its my turn hmm.Ferio.truth or dare?  
  
Ferio; dare I can handle all dares  
  
Ascot: well then handle this one I dare you to sing to Fuu how much you love her?  
  
Ferio: Ferio's mouth dropped to the floor! Eh what?  
  
Ascot: go on times ticking!  
  
Ferio: well if you insist Oh Fuu how I love your smile and the way you look at me and the way you make me feel inside.um.how I'd like to sweep you off your feet and ride off into the sunset with you in my arms! Oh can't you see that I love you!  
  
Lantis and ascot are laughing on the ground  
  
Ascot: hey Ferio anyone ever tell you that you sing like a beautiful sunset! Bhwaaaa ascot laughed even harder.  
  
2 minutes later ascot had a big lump coming out of his palu hat sitting on the ground with his arms folded.  
  
Fuu: thank you Ferio for that song I-uh really enjoyed it  
  
Ferio: well lookey here its my turn Lantis truth or dare?  
  
Lantis: um-dare?  
  
Ferio: I dare you to. (a/n just so you know throughout this who game ascot has bin grown up not chibi) Ferio: sit next to Hikaru and hold her hand for the rest of the night!  
  
Lantis: cheery voice* ok! Sits next to hika and holds her hand!  
  
Umi: hey why don't we tell ghost stories! Everyone: ya  
  
Umi:ok I'll start One cold and stormy night.  
  
Hikaru: starts to cry and screams this is too scary!  
  
Umi: but I haven't even gotten to the scary part yet.  
  
Fuu: maybe we shouldn't say ghost stories they'll keep hika up all night.  
  
Umi:ok ok but what else are we going to do?  
  
Fuu: well why don't we play a pairing game you pair up in two's and one person ask's questions about your partner and whoever gets the right amount of questions right wins!  
  
Everyone: sure! Well how is it? questions to the game Fuu suggested and why hika can't stand stories even happy ones will be answered in the next chapter.to be continued! 


End file.
